sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Keythe Farley
| occupation = Voice actor, casting director, voice director | years_active = 1991–present }} Keythe Farley (born Keith Farley in 1963) is a voice actor, casting director and voice director. Keythe is a graduate of UCLA and is an active member of the Actors' Gang and Evidence Room theatre companies. Keythe has written for, produced and/or voice-directed episodes of Rugrats, As Told by Ginger and The Wild Thornberries for Klasky/Csupo Inc. Keythe is also the co-author of Bat Boy: The Musical (with Brian Flemming and Laurence O'Keefe) which is the recipient of the 2001 Outer Critics Circle and Lucille Lortel Awards for Best Off-Broadway Musical. Filmography Animated roles *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' - Blib *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' - Ninja #3 *''Rugrats'' - Radio Announcer *''The Legend of Korra'' - Captain, Dai Li Agent *''Winx Club: Beyond Believix'' - King Neptune Animated film roles *''Barbie: Dreamtopia'' - Strawberry Bear #1 *''Bilal: A New Breed of Hero'' - Additional voices Film roles *''And the Band Played On'' - Lab Technician *''California Myth'' - Rick *''Dog Tags'' - Mark Dessau *''Hang Your Dog in the Wind'' *''Nothing So Strange'' - Keith Charles *''Private Obsession'' - New York Photographer Shorts *''Rockwall'' - Gus TV series roles *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' - Jules *''Dead Last'' - Dick Dudley *''Full House'' - Waiter, Max Dobson *''Gabriel's Fire'' - Adam Bryce *''Sisters'' - Director *''Star Trek: Voyager'' - Vidiian #2 *''The Boys are Back'' - David *''The Naked Truth'' - Waiter Video game roles *''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' - Additional voices *''Fallout 4'' - Kellogg, Y9-15, X9-27 *''Generator Rex: Agent of Providence'' - Surge *''God of War II'' - Door Guy, Soldier *''Guild Wars 2'' - Beigarth *''Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns'' - Beigarth *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional voices *''Mass Effect 2'' - Thane Krios, Fortack, Additional voices *''Mass Effect 3'' - Thane Krios *''Resistance 3'' - Jonathan Rose, Anson, Patrick *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' - Additional voices *''Rugrats in Paris: The Game'' - Jean Claude *''Skylanders: Giants'' - Eruptor *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' - Eruptor, Wildfire, Weeruptor *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' - Eruptor *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' - Eruptor, Wildfire, Weeruptor *''Skylanders: Trap Team'' - Wild Fire, Eruptor, Weeruptor, Sleep Dragon *''Starhawk'' - Rifters Crew work * Adventure Time - Voice director * Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None - Voice director * As Told by Ginger - Voice director * Final Fantasy XV - Voice director * God Hand - Voice director, voice-over casting * God of War - Voice director * God of War II - Voice director * God of War III - Voice director, voice-over casting * God of War: Chains of Olympus - Voice director * Lair - Voice director * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Voice director * Rugrats - Voice director * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Voice director * Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow - Voice director * Transformers: The Game - Voice director Trivia In the movie Last Action Hero, Keythe Farley is listed in the credits of the movie-within-the-movie Jack Slater III as playing "himself". References External links * Category:Date of birth missing (living people) Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors